Omertas
}} The Omertas are a faction in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background A highly organized and deadly group of mobsters, the Omertas control the Gomorrah casino, a sleazy vice den on a grand scale, and as such embodies the ruthless exploitation beneath the glitz and glamour of the Strip's neon signs. They also control all prostitution that goes on around the casino. Male residents at The Tops remark that 'the broads over at the Gomorrah look better'. While by outside appearances the Omertas seem content with their lot, the family’s penchant for treachery and murder is alive and well, and the tribe’s leadership is collaborating with Caesar’s Legion to bring about the Strip’s downfall.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Prior to being recruited by Mr. House, the Omertas were a wasteland tribe known as the Slither Kin. A tribe known for the practice of luring unsuspecting travelers into their camps before drugging them, then murdering or enslaving them, sometimes holing up in a stronghold for years, other times leading a nomadic existence in restless pursuit of their next big score. The Omertas have just one rule: never betray the family. Everything else is permitted. Apparently the viciousness of the Slither Kin appealed to Mr. House by reminding him of certain criminal elements that once operated in pre-War Las Vegas. Organization The Omertas and the Gomorrah casino are run by Nero and his right hand man, Big Sal. Cachino is a small time "underboss" within the family and is put in charge of menial tasks, as well as anything that the head of the family needs taken care of that they don't have time to see to themselves. As the Omerta name suggests, they do not readily give out information, or go into detail about the family's dealings with anyone not of the family. Breaking this code of silence is dealt with, swiftly and severely. The Omertas are obsessed with power and the ability to control people to meet their needs. They are also very adept at finding ways to squeeze a quick cap or two out of any situation. This is evident in the fact that they get their new "employees" hooked on free chems, and then start charging for each additional fix while simultaneously taking a cut of the caps the "employee" has earned. Keeping the prostitutes hooked on chems keeps them dependent on the Omertas, and keeps them under their employ while ensuring they remain docile and manageable. Relations with the outside The Omertas only care about protecting or improving the power they have at their command. Showing a facade that they appear to be perfectly content running the Gomorrah, the Omertas have entered into an agreement with Caesar's Legion to attack The Strip at the same time the Legion makes their assault on Hoover Dam. Putting more stock in Legion propaganda than the management practices of Mr. House, and wanting to use the Legion to springboard their power base, coupled with their confidence that the second Battle of Hoover Dam will draw the attention of Mr. House's Securitrons, the Omertas believe they will have no problem taking over The Strip. The Omertas make sure to stay away from dealings with the New California Republic, (despite their best customers being troopers and citizens of the NCR), feeling like the institution of NCR laws and taxation will have a severe hindrance on how they conduct business. The Omertas don't have any other business or exposure to the other tribes and factions of the Mojave Wasteland, it is mentioned by the Gomorrah receptionist, and Papa Khan that the Omertas along with the rest of what was to become the Three Families, had a war with the Great Khans. The end result was the Khans being driven from the ruins of Las Vegas to the northeast to settle Bitter Springs, thus ensuring that the tribes Mr. House had hired, could begin the renovation of Vegas. Technology The arsenal of the Omertas includes the combat knife, .44 Magnum revolver, 9mm submachine gun, 10mm submachine gun, sawed-off shotgun and riot shotgun. Interactions with the player character The way to come across the Omertas is through the main storyline. For various organizations you are asked to get in contact with the Omertas at some point. You start out a quest with them when you're asking around to know what the family has been up to. A member of the family (Cachino) comes up and asks why you've been asking questions about him. To get info out of him you must enter his room and steal his diary from his desk, or pickpocket him. At this point there are several ways to proceed (see side quest: How Little We Know). The Omertas are on the receiving end of the two-star (★★) New Vegas challenge added with the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on Nyah! See?, netting you 500 XP for killing 10 of them with any sub-machine gun, light machine gun, or minigun. Appearances The Omertas only appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Omerta is the code of silence in Sicilian/Italian crime organizations such as the Mafia, also known as the code of La Cosa Nostra. * The Omertas favor a style of formal wear that was popular with pre-War Prohibition-era gangsters in the United States. Bugs If the Omertas turned hostile because of minor crimes or trespassing they wont turn peaceful again even after waiting 3 in-game days. A possible solution for this problem can be achieved by entering and into the console. References Category:Omertas de:Omertas es:Omerta pl:Omerta pt:Omerta ru:Омерта uk:Омерта